Falco's Bedroom
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Sick and tired of Falco's constant teasing of being gay and together, Fox and Slippy decide to get even with their asshole of a friend in the most dirty way possible by having some hot fun in his bedroom. Not to mention, all the sweet talk really goes to Slippy's head and things get really hot. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! One-shot!


**Hey guys. Have you been waiting for some Fox and Slippy fucking? Well, your long wait is over and you get to see these two lovebirds get hot and heavy in the bedroom, along with being a little on the naughty side. ;) Hope you guys like it, and please check out my other Star Fox stories. Please review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Star Fox franchise. It's rightfully owned by the folks over at Nintendo.**

* * *

 **~Falco's Bedroom~**

Fox McCloud and his sexy chubby cap wearing hubby Slippy Toad, or as he is more commonly called now Slippy McCloud, were walking down the hallways of the Great Fox naked and sporting massive erections that were throbbing proudly. Being so naughty and at the risk of possibly being spotted by their friends was a major turn on for these two lovers. Feeling their huge juicy penises throbbing and swelling, as they grew even bigger and harder, as Fox quickly pinned Slippy against the wall, and began kissing him deeply and wetly, with their huge cocks rubbing together in a sexy ass frott, as Slippy starts squirming around cutely.

"Fox, I'm so horny right now! I need so you badly damn it!" Slippy moaned out blissfully, kissing his husband back deeply and wetly, and pushing his long froggy tongue deep into the vulpine's mouth, exploring his insides. "My penis is so big and hard! I might cum right now!" He said lustfully, panting heavily and squirming around more.

"Please hold back your load, Slip! We've got a bedroom to mess up." Fox pleaded with his sexy cap wearing frog husband, deepening the hot wet kiss, and returning the hot tongue kiss as well, exploring the insides of his mouth as well.

Why were they naked and so horny? They had been dealing with some trouble with their 'friend' Falco, and Fox was already getting tired of all the gay jokes he was making towards his sexy frog husband. While Falco did support the two of them for being gay and also being a couple, he still enjoyed picking on Slippy and with the frog being gay, he had more fuel to throw onto the fire. However, all the gay jokes were really pissing Fox off, and after months of playful threats about having sex in his bedroom, they were going to do it as a form of payback to their avian friend.

"Fox, if you don't get me to bedroom soon, I'm gonna blow my load allover you!" Slippy cried out blissfully, kissing Fox more deeply and wetly, and clinging onto his muscular and well toned hottie of a husband, giggling cutely as he felt Fox grab his cute butt and squeeze it firmly. "Fox, you can touch my butt later! Right now, we've got to pay Falco back!" He moaned out, giggling more from having his cute butt squeezed.

"Aw, but I want to keep squeezing your beautiful green butt, Slippy." Fox pouted in a playful tone, squeezing the horny frog's cute butt harder, and kissing him once again, as he could feel their big meaty and juicy penises already oozing out large amounts of pre cum, creating a small puddle on the floor.

"Fuck, Fox, if you don't stop we're never going to get our sweet revenge! Please save it for the bedroom!" Slippy begged his husband, crying out in pleasure from all that was happening, as he had to grab his own cock and give it a firm squeeze, to hold back his impending eruption.

Fox pouted and put on a cute little sad face, as he let go of his sexy chubby husband, allowing Slippy to get free. Once the adorable frog was free, Fox gently took Slippy's smooth hand, and began walking down the hallway, till they arrived at their destination. Upon arriving at the door to Falco's bedroom, Fox pulled Slippy into a loving hug, and kisses him once again, as the sounds of Slippy's adorable moaning were music to his ears.

"Oh, Fox, you're such a sexy and sappy little fox! I love it when you're so sappy and loving to me!" Slippy replied in a cute tone, snuggling on the vulpine's muscular furry chest, and returning the hot kiss as they separated from their loving embrace.

Slippy giggled cutely, as he went for the keypad right next to the door, and punched in a secret override code, allowing them to enter the avian's bedroom without triggering an alarm. Slippy being the adorable cap wearing technological wizard had done it again. No wait, being the genius and mechanic and now co-leader of the team meant he knew the ins and outs of the Great Fox. Basically, he had pretty full control over the whole ship, and he could override any code or program that was active, including using his new power for more naughty matters.

Upon entering the bedroom, they were greeted by several pictures of Falco plastered allover his well, showing really how cocky and full of himself the avian could. They also saw flat-screen television, state of the art gaming system, mini fridge packed with food and some drinks, some trophies and medals on his shelves, basically bedroom furniture, his usual attire lazily stuffed in the closet, and best of all, a massive king-sized memory form bed that was just screaming for two horny lovebirds to fuck in the bed.

Without a second thought, Fox and Slippy leaped into Falco's plush bed, tossing the covers over themselves once they did. They rolled around in Falco's bed, making out and exploring each other's sexy bodies, both trying to achieve dominance over the other, which ended with a laughing Fox pinning down a very aroused and giggling Slippy, who was drooling and panting heavily. Fox smiled shyly at Slippy, as he slid his furry body over Slippy's chubby belly and down to his waist, making adorable frog moan out a little from the sudden and welcoming warmth. For a moment, Slippy realized that Fox had let his guard down, so he playfully tackled the sexy vulpine to the bed, this time being the dominate frog.

Taking the opportunity to do something really naughty, Slippy stuck his cute long froggy tongue, while giving his love that special Slippy Smile he always loved and adored. He then slid his cute froggy tongue allover Fox's well-toned furry body, being sure to savor the incredible and hot taste of his sexy husband, and lapping his froggy tongue across his more sensitive areas, such as his rock hard nipples and nice six pack abs. Much to his overall delight, Fox was enjoying the pleasure immensely was gasping and squirming around underneath the horny frog, as Slippy licked over Fox's more private areas, including his huge rock hard penis and big baseball-sized balls, being sure to coat them in his salvia and inhaling some of that hot fox musk as well. As he kept lapping his cute froggy tongue across his sexy husband's sexy furry body, he wrapped his long froggy tongue around the base of his rock hard penis, and squeezed it firmly, as Fox gasped and moaned deeply.

"Ah! Fuck Slippy! Getting naughty, huh?" Fox moaned out, panting more and squirming more underneath his hot chubby frog husband, loving every bit of the pleasure being dealt to him, as he grabbed the adorable frog's cute butt, and squeezes his cute butt firmly.

"Geez! I could say the same about you, Fox!" Slippy gasped, as felt his cute butt being squeezed more, and continues his sensual licking, as he began pumping the horny fox's thick meaty cock furiously, driving Fox insane with pleasure.

"Since when did you become so perverted, Slip?" Fox moaned out, panting even more heavily from the sexy frog's hot ass actions, slowly losing himself to the pleasure, as his big meaty penis poured pre cum out like a stream, already staining Falco's bed in his love juice. "We're already making a mess and we haven't even fucked yet!" Fox playfully remarked, squeezing Slippy's cute butt extremely hard, as the frog screamed out blissfully.

Deciding to let his actions speak louder than his words, Slippy began rubbing his sexy ass chubby body against the vulpine's well-toned furry body, while still pumping the horny fox off with his froggy tongue. He gave Fox an innocent yet perverted little grin, before crushing his lips against Fox in such a deep and wet kiss, he was practically sucking on the vulpine's furry lips, much to Fox's delight. Fox growing even more horny from his sexy frog husband's actions, pushed his own tongue deep into the cute frog's mouth, and made sure to explore every inch of his mouth, while squeezing his cute butt some more. Slippy gasped, and moaned out into Fox's mouth through their hot kiss, as Fox began playing around with the frog's cute butt, slapping both butt cheeks and squeezing both firmly, delivering incredible pleasure to his horny lover, as Slippy couldn't take it anymore.

Slippy screamed as loudly as he could, as he felt his massive twelve inch green meaty penis and huge basketball-sized balls began throbbing and twitching violently, till their was a loud explosion, followed by Slippy screaming even more, as he erupted galloon after galloon of hot gooey cum allover Fox and the bed, while also coating himself in so of his love juice, and spattering his cum allover the walls and some of the furniture as well, as Slippy made a big mess while continuing to pump Fox's throbbing meaty cock with all his might, brining the vulpine closer and closer to blowing his own big load.

"Fuck! Slip, I can't take it anymore!" Fox moaned out, screaming as loudly as he could, as he felt his climax hit him like a Land Master to the dick. "I'm gonna cum and it's gonna be big! Get ready!" He screamed lustfully, being silenced by a hot kiss from his love.

Reaching his peak, Fox's rock hard ten inch penis and baseball-sized balls throbbed and twitched violently, as he grabbed hold of his thick meaty cock, and spewed massive amounts of hot gooey cum allover Slippy and onto the celling of their bedroom, causing cum to rain down on the both of them, coating the expensive television and console along with the rest of the furniture in his love juices, just as Slippy releases his froggy tongue from his still rock hard penis. He panted heavily, as he came again and again, and saw Slippy open his mouth wide, letting Fox know what he wanted now.

Fox panted heavily, and screamed again, as he felt his huge cock and balls throbbing and twitching more, as he blasted a huge stream of hot gooey cum right at Slippy, who opened his mouth wide and sighed happily, as he felt the warm white gooey substance enter his mouth and ran down his throat smoothly, savoring the salty yet yummy taste of his love's cum. He panted, and fired another load into Slippy's hot mouth, as he drank his delicious love juice, and licked the cum off his soft lips, as he giggles cutely.

"Mmm... So yummy, Fox! I just love your cum so much!" Slippy said happily, giggling like a lovable goofball, as he kisses Fox softly and wetly. "Drinking your cum makes me so happy!" He said, giggling more cutely.

"Aw, Slip, why do you have to be so darn adorable?" Fox questioned the adorable and mega sexy ass frog he loves so much, kissing Slippy back softly and wetly, and squeezing his cute butt some more. "You're such a lovable and cuddly goofball!" He said, kissing Slippy once more, and squeezing his cute butt even harder.

"Aw, Fox, I'm blushing so hard right now and we've just made such a big mess." Slippy replied, giggling more like a lovable goofball, blushing bright red like a ripened tomato. "And I'm in the need for a lot more fun!" He replied, giggling even more, as he got another hot and wet kiss to his love.

Slippy giggled cutely, and pinned Fox down on the bed, as they started making out like horny wild animals. Lips smacking, tongue dancing, arms wrapped around each other, heating building between them, and Slippy's adorable moaning made it all perfect and Fox desired for more from the horny frog. Smirking cutely, Fox stuck his cute tongue out, as he lapped it across Slippy's cute chubby chest and belly, and began rubbing his man boobs sexually, as Slippy blushes even more, and moaned loudly from the hot actions.

"Ah! That feels really good! Please keep going!" Slippy moaned out in such an adorable tone, stickling his cute froggy tongue out in pleasure, and giggling even more cutely.

"Your wish is my command." Fox replied sexually, as he begins licking the adorable frog's hard green nipples sexually, and sucking on the right nipple, as the actions were really making Slippy even more horny than he already was. "And put this on too, Slip." He replied, handing Slippy his beautiful cap, to which the frog happily obliged and put his cute cap on.

"Got my cap on, Fox! Please keep going and give me more now!" Slippy demanded, slowly losing himself to his horniness, and putting on a cute face, with sticking his cute froggy tongue out and licking Fox's handsome furry head.

Fox was more than happy to oblige with his cute husband's request. But he decided to take it a step further, as he grabbed the horny frog's cute butt, and spreads his cute butt cheeks out, showing off his hot ass for all to see. Smirking as he kept licking and sucking on Slippy's hard nipples, he slid one of his furry fingers inside his tight green ass, and wiggles it around inside, as the frog's cries of pleasure and constant moaning were definitely signs that his horny frog wants so much more.

He slides a second finger inside, followed by another and another, till he had all four fingers shoved inside the hot frog's hot tight ass, making it a very tight yet cozy fit. Now deciding that he need to tease Slippy a bit, he slowly wiggled his fingers around inside the frog's tight ass, and pushes them a tiny bit deeper inside, rubbing the inner walls of his hot ass and pleasuring the horny frog to no end, as Slippy couldn't stop moaning and panting heavily, while sporting a nearly two foot long dick and medicine ball-sized balls. Wow, Slippy sure was a big guy down there, maybe one of the biggest in the universe.

"Damn, not only are you the most adorable and cuddly frog in the universe, you're the biggest and hottest guy I've seen with a ton of heat down there." Fox said playfully, nibbling on both of his hard nipples and licking them more, while continuing to tease the frog's hot ass more.

Slippy gasped, as he felt his whole face heat up to the point where he literally turned a whole new shade of something with how red he was now. Fox always gave him such sweet compliments and being told that had a big penis was something that made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He was the only one who got to see this sweet and sappy side of Fox McCloud and that's the way he liked it. Not to mention, Fox was right about him becoming so much more perverted now and he even showed off boldly how naughty he could be, which always earned him so much kissing followed by hot ass sex. Heck, he had been caught violently masturbating at the breakfast table one time and him and Fox got caught fucking in the lounge. All these lewd thoughts were also adding to his horniness and immense love for the sex vulpine.

Suddenly, Slippy was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Fox sliding his thumb inside his hot ass, followed by his whole hand, and began fisting the frog's hot ass relentlessly, striking at his sweet spot and pleasuring him to no end while continuing to suck and slurp on his hard ass nipples. The pleasure was beyond comprehension. It was so fucking good!

Fox laughed, and continued sucking and slurping on his hard green nipples more, and kept on fisting hard into his hot ass, Slippy gasped and screamed as loudly as he could, feeling his huge cock already pouring massive amounts of pre cum onto the bed and already soaking it. Feeling his own horniness taking over, Fox's penis and huge cock exploded to almost the size of Slippy's, as he grinned sexually, and continued the relentless assault on the frog's hot ass and attacked his sweet spot with all his might, as he could tell the frog couldn't take much more of this.

"Fuck, Fox, I can't take much more! I think I'm about to blow my load!" Slippy cried out blissfully, grabbing his huge penis and squeezing it in a futile attempt to keep his climax held back.

A lewd grin on his face, Fox slammed his furry hand as hard as he could into the frog's hot ass, and bit down gently on both of his nipples, as Slippy let out another loud and lustful scream, as he felt his huge cock and balls throbbing and twitching violently. Letting out one more scream, Slippy unleashed such a monstrous load of hot gooey cum allover Fox and literally saturated the bed in massive amounts of cum, but also soaked everything in the bedroom except for the contents in the closet with his love juice, and cummed so much till the whole bedroom was flooded in over a foot of frog cum, as he panted softly feeling Fox remove his hand from his hot ass and kisses him softly and wetly.

"Damn, Slippy, when's the last time you cummed?" Fox asked, surprised yet immensely aroused and horny from the results of his husband's cum, and feeling the need of having that big cock of his wreck the shit out of his furry ass.

"Only a few minutes ago, Fox." Slippy playfully remarked giggling cutely, as he looked at Fox's hot ass and feeling fairly bold now. "I see you looking at me like that, Foxy! I know you want this big penis of mine in that tight ass of yours! Show me that hot ass and I'll fuck your brains out!" Slippy said sexually, his voice husky as he grew even more horny.

Feeling his heart exploding with immense happiness and his huge cock and balls throbbing proudly, Fox quickly laid down on his furry back, and grabbed hold of his hot furry butt, and spreads his furry butt cheeks wide, giving Slippy a look at his tight furry ass. He yearned to have frog penis in his ass and he was about to get some. Besides, he loved it when Slippy was on top. A guy as cute as him always deserves to be on top.

"Such a submissive and sexy fox you are, Fox." Slippy replied, licking his lips more, as positions himself right at the vupline's hot furry ass, and began teasing it with his cock.

"I only submit to you, Slip, my love and master." Fox said sexually, sounding more like a cocksult now, as he wanted to fucked right here and now by the love of his life.

Being called master really boosted Slippy's ego and confidence, as a lewd grin spread across his cute face. He made a cute noise, before slamming his four twenty four inches of froggy penis inside Fox's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and harder, as his huge balls slapped against the vulpine's hot furry ass sexually, driving them both insane with horniness and lust. He giggled, and began picking up the pace a bit more, and pushes his juicy frog penis deeper and deeper into the fox's hot furry ass, as there was a good bit of resistance, but he was powering through, as he looked down at the hot ass expression his squirming and immensely horny fox husband is giving him, and flashes him a warm smile right as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Damn, Slippy, you sure do got some serious fucking skills going on! Give me more and make me yours and yours alone!" Fox begged his horny frog husband lustfully, craving so much more and loving the feeling of having such a hot frog in his ass.

"All that sweet talk just makes me want to fuck you even harder, Fox!" Slippy shouted out happily, pulling Fox into another hot and wet kiss, and pushing his long froggy tongue down the vulpine's throat, while pushing more and more of that big froggy cock of his inside.

Feeling his ego and confidence continuing to rise, Slippy kept fucking Fox's hot furry ass even harder and faster, and held onto his love tightly, not only to keep him in place but also because he just wanted a hug. He giggled, and pushed more of his big juicy cock even deeper and deeper inside Fox's hot furry ass, and deepens the hot kiss they're already in, as Slippy moved his hand down towards Fox's hot butt, and gave his butt a playful squeeze, along with pushing his long froggy tongue into the horny fox's hot mouth and being sure to explore every bit of his mouth as they kiss.

Slippy kept thrusting more and more of his big juicy cock into Fox's hot ass, and soon pushed the whole thing inside, with his huge balls slapping against the fox's hot furry sexually, making them both immensely horny. He giggled once more, and continued fucking the horny vulpine's hot furry ass even harder and faster, and squeezing his hot butt a bit harder, and moving his other hand down to the fox's penis and big balls, and begins pumping them lovingly, as they deepened the hot kissing even more, and both began sweating profusely from their incredible sex, as the bed began bouncing up and down from their hard fucking.

"Please fuck me even harder and make me scream for it, Slip! Please I need you to wreck me so hard!" Fox screamed out, feeling his whole furry body burning with intense heat and need, kissing his horny frog husband like a wild animal.

Giggling cutely and returning their hot kiss even more, Slippy did as his love commanded, and fucked his hot furry ass even harder and harder, and kept slapping those big ass green balls of his against that hot furry ass he loves so much. He moaned loudly, and picked up the pace, and began fucking Fox almost like a he was a wild animal in heat himself, and slowly losing him to the immense pleasure, as he kept a firm grip on Fox's hot butt and continued pumping his huge cock and balls even more, and deepens the hot tongue kiss even more, and slurps on his soft lips even more, as he giggles into their kiss.

"Aw, I'm really loving being on top! You just so fucking hot and sexy being so submissive, Fox!" Slippy responded, giggling more cutely, and licking the vulpine's furry cheeks, as they continued their hot kissing even more.

Fox was lost in a sea of love and lust, and began meeting the horny frog's surprisingly powerful thrusts, and began thrusting his own penis and balls hard into the cute frog's chubby belly, much to his delight. Slippy wasn't holding anything back now, and kept fucking Fox's hot furry ass even more harder and faster, and squeezing his hot butt extremely hard, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, as he removed his tongue from the vulpine's mouth, and began lapping it across his handsome face and well-toned furry chest, as Fox cried out in sexual bliss as he yearned for a big pair of green balls in his ass.

"I know what you want, Fox! You want these nice green melons in that hot ass of yours!" Slippy said sexually, teasing his horny husband by slapping his big balls against his hot ass sexually.

"Please stop with the fucking teasing and go balls in me, Slip!" Fox begged the adorable frog lustfully, wanting to fucked like a beast and have the big balls he craved so much.

Slippy giggled some more, and grunted till he pushed his huge balls all the way inside Fox's hot furry ass, and began fucking his hot furry ass even more harder and harder, and began striking at his sweet spot with an insane level of ferocity and lust, driving them both insane with so much incredible pleasure. He panted heavily, and continued his relentless assault on his hot furry ass and sweet spot, and squeezed his hot butt as hard as he could, and kept furiously pumping his huge cock and balls, as Fox's penis was already pouring a massive amount of pre cum onto them and the cum-soaked bed as well.

"Please keep fucking me even harder, Slip! Fuck me even more and punish my hot ass!" Fox begged the horny frog for even more, kissing him wildly and sloppily, and squeezing Slippy's cute butt back.

Gigging and sighing lovingly from having his cute butt squeezed, Slippy smirked cutely, and kept fucking Fox's hot furry ass and sweet spot extremely hard and fast, and squeezed his hot butt as hard as he could till he screamed blissfully, and kept pumping away furiously at his huge cock and balls, and begins jiggling his huge balls around inside his hot furry ass like crazy, and licks his cute furry cheeks and muscular chest more, and teases his hard nipples with his froggy tongue, and quickly kisses Fox once more, as he felt his penis and balls throbbing and twitching violently inside the horny vulpine's hot ass, and could feel Fox's own huge cock and balls practically bursting and pouring even more pre cum, meaning they're both close to blowing their tremendous loads.

Slippy decided that it was time to stop holding back and unleash it all for his love. He smirked once more, and began fucking the horny fox's brains out like crazy, and fucking his hot furry ass and sweet spot with insanely powerful thrusts, and squeezing his hot butt with all his might, and keeping a firm tight grip on his huge cock and balls, and continued with jiggling his huge balls around inside the horny fox's hot furry ass, making them both even more horny, as Fox poured more pre cum onto them and the bed. He giggled again, and fucked Fox's brains out with all his might, and kisses him so deeply and wetly, he nearly sucks in the horny fox's soft lips, and slammed his huge cock as hard as he could into his sweet spot, as they both let out muffled screams, feeling themselves seconds away from cumming.

"Fuck... I'm going to blow my load, Slip!" Fox moaned out into the hot kiss, thrusting his huge leaking cock and balls hard into the frog's chubby belly, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Me too, Fox!" Slippy screamed out lustfully into the hot kiss, fucking his love's brains out to his heart's content, and jigging his huge balls around his hot furry ass with immense glee and gave his hot butt another playful squeeze.

Slippy kept fucking Fox's brains out with all his might, till he felt his painfully hard penis and huge balls throbbing and twitching violently and with a load scream that surely everyone onboard the Great Fox would've heard, blew a tremendous load of hot gooey cum into Fox's hot furry ass, and saturated his love's hot furry ass and insides with massive amounts of hot gooey cum, and his furry belly expanded a bit from the cum-filling, and cum poured from his hot ass, staining the bed in even more cum and brining on Fox's massive climax. Fox panted heavily, and felt his huge cock and balls jumped and erupted massive amounts of hot gooey cum, soaking Slippy and himself, but also flooding the bed in a massive amount of his love juice, as it dripped onto the carpeted floor, as they both laid there exhausted yet immensely happy with what they have just done.

Slippy panted some more, as he looked at Fox cutely and down at his cum-soaked hand as he brought his hand up to his face, and sucked the cum off his four fingers and thumb. Fox gasped and looked somewhat shocked yet immensely aroused by Slippy's hot action, but before he could react long enough, the adorable frog leaned in and kissed him as he pulled out of the vulpine's sore ass.

Once they broke off their hot kiss, Slippy had a playful smirk on his cute face, as he grabbed his still rock hard penis and turned around to face the closet, and fired a massive load of cum right into the closet, soaking everything inside with his love juice.

"Slippy, why'd you do that?" Fox asked confused.

"Just as a final fuck you to Falco, Fox. He's gonna need a new bedroom after what we've done in here." Slippy said happily, adjusting his cute cap, and kissing Fox once more.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Slip. I love you." Fox replied, kissing his love back, and holding him close to his muscular cum-soaked furry chest.

"I love you too, Fox." Slippy responded, deepening the hot kiss, and shoving his long froggy tongue into his mouth.

As Fox and Slippy continued their blissful make out session and basking in their afterglow, they heard they door opening and pulled away from their kiss to see the visibly shocked and enraged expression on Falco's face, who had just entered to see his bedroom ruined and his two friends fucking in his bed. The avian glared hatefully at the two in his bed and reached for his blaster, just as Slippy was already formulating their escape plan.

"Oh shit..." Fox and Slippy muttered, as Falco charged at them ready to kick some ass.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that's my Valentine's Day story for you guys! Did you enjoy my story? :) I know I made Slippy more badass, but honestly can you blame me? I absolutely love Slippy and find him to be the cutest member of the team, not to mention the smartest and most awesome as well. Plus, I could see all this sweet talk and Fox being all sappy and lovey-dovey towards him would really be something to boost his ego and confidence, and Slippy really could be quite the dominating frog. ;) Anyway, please do review and I shall name a building after you should you review. I do appreciate them and the feedback. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Bye-bye!**


End file.
